


fraternize

by newrocketsuggestions (nkrockz23)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Elizabethan/Shakespearean language, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets, as far as possible, don't ask me what I'm doing writing sonnets it's a step towards all the fanfiction I want to write, in the form of a bloody sonnet, ineffable husbands, mentions of/implied references to both Head Offices and the bigwigs of Heaven and Hell, plus a certain dumbass angel wanted to extol Crowley's good qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkrockz23/pseuds/newrocketsuggestions
Summary: fraternize(frat·er·nize)verbThe definition of fraternize is to chat in a friendly, brotherly way, or to get close to an enemy.1. An example of fraternize is to mingle with coworkers at a party.2. An example of fraternize is to date someone on the side you are fighting against.intransitive verbfrat·er·nized, frat·er·niz·ing, frat·er·niz·es1. To associate with others in a brotherly or congenial way.2. To associate on friendly terms with an enemy or opposing group, often in violation of discipline or orders.A sonnet in Aziraphale's POV, for Crowley.





	fraternize

* * *

O! thou, black-winged devil of the night

Thy sweet fragrance doth draw temptation near

Thy luscious red locks doth frame quite the sight

Thy manner, though ungentle, precludes fear

Thou art the Serpent of Eden, forsooth

Yet persuasion was thy only tool

Besides, humankind thanks thee for its fruit

Whilst sword brought nought but War, and me a fool.

Thou sayest that niceness must be abhorred

Whilst upon me every kindness bestowed

‘Tis thus for thy cruel Master and Lords?

Heaven, too, observes; thus I take this road.

Our parting may be abrupt and extend

Yet meet we shall as humanity ends. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Definition via https://www.yourdictionary.com/fraternize  
> 2\. Come find me on tumblr at @newrocketsuggestions!  
> 3\. Hope this sounds at least a little in-character  
> 4\. I did research Elizabethan/Shakespearean English but I’m not certain I’ve got the grammar etc. all right. Would love to hear from anyone, sonnet/old English afficionado or otherwise, if you have any corrections to make (it would really help me!)  
> 5\. I would love critique and comments  
> 6\. This was obviously set before the apocalypse and features semi-oblivious-Aziraphale™ as usual. Only this dumbass angel could praise his demon’s looks and recognize his kind qualities but remain firmly in denial. (Though yes, he is doing it partly since Heaven is observing.)


End file.
